


Efficiency and Precision

by electricheart



Series: ten prompts per otp [6]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Kazama Squad, M/M, Tachikawa Squad, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>10 prompts per otp - UST</p>
    </blockquote>





	Efficiency and Precision

**Author's Note:**

> 10 prompts per otp - UST

"You really get up and personal sometimes, you know?" Kikuchihara had once told him, very much against Utagawa's protests and warnings.

"What do you mean?" Kazama had asked him after he'd swallowed his food.

"When you fight Tachikawa, you get really up close, I'm not sure how you even intend to get a strike in when you don't give yourself enough space to do so," Kikuchihara explained, taking a fry and holding it up to his mouth with a frown. "Or do you do it so that he doesn't have enough space to strike you?"

-

"It doesn't look like you're fighting, it looks like you're dancing!!" Izumi wailed as Kunichika replayed the video of the mock battle between their captain and Kazama squad's. 

"Does it?" Tachikawa asked, head tilted to the side, with a confused frown. "I don't think you try to kick your partner's face when you dance though," he mumbled, unheard by the chorus of " _yeah!_ " from Kunichika and Izumi both.

"When you're fighting it's like you're dancing - ah what's the name?" Kunichika started, scrunching her face and snapping her fingers as if it would magically make the answer come to her. 

"Tango," Yuiga provided staring up at the ceiling like he can't believe his life. 

Tachikawa frowned at him. "What about a mango?"


End file.
